yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Keine
Overview The Yukkuri Keine is a fairly rare species of yukkuri found primarily in the Bamboo Forest, and occasionally near the Human Village area in Gensokyo. They tend to follow around the even more rare Mokous, acting as both protectors and mates. Behavior When under the light of the moon, even a fake moon, or if upset by something enough, the Yukkeine transforms into a much more powerful state, usually referred to as a Hakutaku mode or state. When in this state, the Yukkeine becomes much stronger, faster, and more destructive than usual. Yukkuri hunters, normally amateurs without proper equipment and foolish enough to go looking for Mokotans, are occasionally found injured & gored on the edges of the forest. The unfortunate few that aren't rescued by the real Mokou, or trained trackers are intentionally placed there as warnings to any future hunters. In addition, its filling changes to beef jerky. Because of their danger once provoked, most people from the Human Village as well as highly skilled trackers and professional hunters, try to teach others to avoid going after yukkuri in the bamboo forest all together, lest the Yukkeine follow the hapless person back in its rage. In the outside world (or canons not dealing with Gensokyo), Yukkeines act similar to their Gensokyo selves. Though in this case it's not so much trackers and hunters as it is drunks and abusers who are attacked by the Yukkeine. Yukkuri Keines have a much higher intelligence than the standard yukkuri, and attempt to teach other yukkuri important things, such as how to behave around humans and which animals/yukkuri to avoid. Unfortunately they usually end up getting agitated with who they are trying to teach, since other yukkuri are not known for having a high attention span, and will often end up going into Hakutaku mode in their frustration. Relationships to Other Yukkuri Yukkuri Keines usually only associate and mate with Yukkuri Mokous, but will protect most other yukkuris they encounter from harm. They generally avoid yukkuri that harm other yukkuri, such as Yuyukos, and can recognize humans and youkai who work for the Factory in Gensokyo and outside world. They do not get along with Eirins, because the Mokotans have a natural inclination to seek out Teruyos, and will sometimes end up injuring themselves in the traps that the Yukkuri Eirins have laid out. In the very rare case where a Yukkuri Mokou becomes the mate of a Yukkuri Kaguya, the respective protectors of the two will agree to a truce of sorts; they will continue to argue with each other, but will also work together to protect the Mokotan's & Teruyo's family. The number of such families that are like this is completely unknown. With the spread of yukkuri outside of Gensokyo, modern captive breeding techniques and technology enable research to be conducted, but scientific interest remains very low. Speech *Let's do it at my place ♥ *Pay attention easy! *Learn it easy! *YOU'RE GONNA GET CAVED!!! *HORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Keine Chan thumb | SIT DOWN EASY!!! There is one confirmed bodied Yukkuri Keine, living in the outskirts of the Human Village area. She runs a small classroom for teaching Yukkuris, similar how the real Keine Kamishirasawa teaches human children. Keine Chan however seems to be eternally frustrated with her class. From time to time, however, the real Keine has been seen to run classes of her own for pet yukkuris. Her results are generally much better. Rumors & Miscellaneous * A number of Yukkuri Keine have been seen growing vegetables for food. It's thought that these ones could have learned this from humans or the Yukkuri Yuuka. However, it could just be an innate trait similar to that of powers, which are lost as the species population increases (much like how Reimu types have lost their powers through generations). * According to some research, the Yukkuri Mokous have been brought back from near extinction due to the protectiveness of the Yukkuri Keines. * If ever under attack from a Yukkeine, run away while covering your butt, otherwise you may be gored by the Yukkuri's horns. Alternatively, climb up a tree (Which Yukkeines can not do) or hide in a ditch out of sight. If it can not see whoever it is chasing, it may assume that the person has doubled back and will return to where its Yukkuri Mokous are to protect them. Although much smarter than average yukkuri, they're still rather dim by human standards. * People who have Yukkuri Keines as pets have stated that when there is a full moon out the Yukkeines will become very restless, apparently going into heat, and will often times try to seek out Mokotans to mate with. The owners usually advise keeping the Yukkeines inside during this time of the year, because they occasionally end up being chased back by other Yukkeines in Hakutaku mode, jealous/enraged over the Yukkeine attempting to mate with its Yukkuri Mokou. Sukusuku Hakutaku thumb |A Hakutaku While not a yukkuri, it's still a strange member of Gensokyo's animal kingdom. They are small green fuzzy cow-like beings, with little beady eyes, about the size of a rugby football, with a small red bow on one of their horns. * Most people consider them to be very cute, * They are most often seen with Phoenix Chicks, bluebirds that have red ribbons on their heads, similar to Mokou's patches. * They have been seen having very sharp teeth, sharp enough to penetrate human skin and youkai skin. They should be treated kindly. * Mokou keeps one as a pet. It is very happy. *As of recent, just about the entire cast of Touhou has been turned into Sukusuku. Some note that Sukusukus may overtake yukkuri. Though the amount of abuse Sukusukus is pale compared to the abuse yukkuri have received. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night